Grand Theft HamHam
by Jesse Shearer
Summary: The characters from Hamtaro acting as if they were in a Grand Theft Auto game, both with language and behaviour.
1. Default Chapter

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents:  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
by Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto series copyright Rockstar Games  
Hamtaro distributed by ShoPro  
  
  
  
Warning:  
This fanfic is a crossover between Grand Theft Auto 3 and Hamtaro. As such, the Hamtaro characters will be well out of character. Also, expect lots of coarse language and violence. If such things bother you, please turn away now. Otherwise, read on and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Segment One: Ham-Hams at the Wheel  
  
It was a nice spring morning when Hamtaro left his cage to go out and play. After sliding down the downspout from the eavestrough near Laura's room and pausing breifly on the dog's head, he ran off to find his friend Oxnard. When Hamtaro found no sign of his friend, he began searching with little luck. The little hampster did, however, manage to find a toy car that had been left outside and unattended.  
"Maybe I can use this to find Oxie faster," Hamtaro thought as he hopped into the vehicle. "Too bad I don't know how to make it go."  
After a few moments of coaxing, the car began to roll. Suddenly, Hamtaro realized that he couldn't steer his ride and it went careening into a nearby hedge. When he got out, Hamtaro saw Oxnard cowering a short distance away and decided to speak with him.  
"Whatcha doin', Oxie?" Hamtaro asked as he approached the slightly larger hampster.  
"Hiding from that thing you were riding, Hamtaro," Oxnard replied. "It scares me."  
"It's actually kinda fun," Hamtaro explained. "Wanna help me take it to the clubhouse so we can give the others rides, too?"  
"I don't know," Oxnard said. "It looks dangerous."  
"Oh, we'll be alright. I think you'll like it once you try it," Hamtaro encouraged his friend. "Besides, how else am I going to convice Boss that it's safe if you don't come?"  
"Well, alright," Oxnard agreed, "but I still don't think it's a good idea."  
It was a tight squeeze in the car with both Hamtaro and Oxnard trying to fit in the front seat. Once they were both in, they got the car rolling again, and it was going faster than before.  
"We're sure going fast, Hamtaro," Oxnard commented nervously. "Do you know how to steer this thing?"  
"I'm working on it," Hamtaro answered as they quickly came upon a crow, who happened to be facing the other direction. Fortunately, the crow heard the car coming and managed to jump just in time.  
"Hey, watch it, jackass!" the crow called out as the hampsters sped away in their toy car.  
By the time they reached the Ham-Ham Clubhose a few minutes later, Hamtaro had almost devised a way of steering the car, meaning that if he and Oxnard leaned one way or the other the car might turn. Stopping was another matter. The hampsters had managed to turn the car to one side before it hit the base of the tree where the clubhouse was, but they couldn't stop untill they hit one of the exposed roots and broke in half across the width. Boss came running out of the entrance when he heard the commotion.  
"What are you guys doing?" Boss asked his friends when he saw Oxnard and Hamtaro squeezing out of the front half of the now broken car.  
"I found this toy car and thought I'd bring it here so everybody could ride it," Hamtaro explained.  
"And I suppose you've got all the controls figured out and stuff," Boss said sarcastically.  
"We just don't know how to make it stop yet," Oxnard said.  
"It figures," Boss said. "If I help you fis that thing, will you teach me how it works?"  
"Sure," Hamtaro said.  
"Wait here. I think I got some tape in the clubhouse," Boss said as he turned and headed in. "Now I'll really be able to impress Bijou."  
Hamtaro and Oxnard just gave each other funny looks as they waited for Boss to return with the tape.  
  
  
Stay tuned for Segment Two: Retreiving Penelope! 


	2. Segment Two: Retreiving Penelope

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents:  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
By Jesse Shearer  
  
  
  
  
Warning:  
This fanfic is a crossover between Grand Theft Auto 3 and Hamtaro. As such, the Hamtaro characters will be well out of character. Also, expect lots of coarse language and violence. If such things bother you, please turn away now. Otherwise, read on and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Segment Two: Retreiving Penelope:  
  
A moment later, Boss returned with a large roll of white tape. It was just big enough to give the largest of the Ham-Hams trouble moving it on his own.  
"This should do the trick," Boss said as he approached the toy car.  
"I hope so," Hamtaro said. "I really liked riding it."  
"How will we get it back together?" Oxnard asked.  
"Simple," Boss answered. "Hamtaro gets one part, you get the other, and the two of you push them together while I tape."  
"Sounds like a plan," Hamtaro agreed.  
While the three male Ham-Hams were working on repairing the car, Pashmina showed up with a worried expression on her face. The other three stopped their work and went to see what was wrong.  
"Penelope's missing," Pashmina explained. "I know she was still following me over by the duck pond, but I haven't seen her since."  
"We should help look for her," Boss suggested.  
"Can we ride our thing while we do it?" Hamtaro asked.  
"I suppose so..." Boss answered.  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Oxnard commented. "Penelope's kinda small, you know."  
"I can hold her while you and Boss steer," Hamtaro said. "Besides, we know where to look and the ride will make things faster."  
"And I'd like Penelope back as soon as possible," Pashmina said.  
"OK, lets do it," Boss replied.  
A few minutes later, all three male Ham-Hams had squeezed into the car and were on their way to find the young hampster. As they swerved along their path to the duck pond, the guys accidentally ran over a squirrel's tail, which caused it to chatter loudly as it ran up a tree and began throwing acorns at them. Once they had made it past the squirrel and its acorns, they narrowly avoided a robin, who reacted loudly as well.  
"There's a place you can go!" the robin shouted as the car sped past. A few seconds later, the three Ham-Hams were at the duck pond. They had little trouble finding Penelope, who was watching a flock of ducks spout gibberish at one another.  
"In the Navy," one of the ducks quacked as Boss, Oxnard and Hamtaro approached their little friend.  
"Penelope!" Hamtaro exlaimed as they approached.  
"Auk-whee auk-whee!" Penelope chirped when she saw her friends.  
"We've come to take you back to Pashmina," Boss said.  
"Auk-yuu," Penelope acknoleged.  
"I think she wants to stay and watch the ducks," Oxnard said.  
"Eh, they're just spouting nonsense," Boss said.  
"It's actually kinda soothing," Oxnard replied.  
"Sail the seven seas," a duck quacked as it swam by.  
"Boss is right, Oxie," Hamtaro said. "The ducks just aren't making any sense."  
"Let's get Penelope back to the clubhouse," Boss said.  
"Yeah," agreed Hamtaro. On the way back, Boss and Oxnard were in charge of moving the car while Hamtaro kept Penelope safe. This trip was much easier than the one getting to their friend, as the acorn-throwing squirrel had disappeared and there were no birds in their path. The problem with stopping the vehicle remained, as had become apparent when they reached the clubhouse, where they hit the side of the tree again, narrowly missing Sandy in the process. Pashmina and Maxwell were waiting nearby as well.  
"Oh my god, what if you'd hit me?" Sandy shrieked as her friends got out of the car.  
"Oops. Sorry, Sandy," Hamtaro apologized. "At least we got Penelope here safely."  
"Thanks so much," Pashmina said. "Here's three sunflower seeds for all three of you."  
"Hey, did you realize that one of the wheels is broken on this car of yours?" Maxwell asked.  
"Let me have a look," Boss said. "Maybe I can fix it."  
After examining the car's wheel for a few seconds, Boss decided that he would indeed be able to fix it and went into the clubhouse for some equipment.  
  
  
  
  
  
The possibility of a third segment is under consideration pending inspiration! 


	3. Segment Three: Radio

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents:  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
by Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto series copyright Rockstar Games  
Hamtaro distributed by ShoPro  
WKRP in Cincinnati copyright MTM Enterprises and Company Four  
  
  
Warning:  
This fanfic is a crossover between Grand Theft Auto 3 and Hamtaro. As such, the Hamtaro characters will be well out of character. Also, expect a fair amount of coarse language and violence. If such things bother you, please turn away now. Otherwise, read on and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Segment Three: Radio  
  
A few minutes later, Boss returned with a roll of clear tape and a toothpick to fix the wheel with.  
"I'll have to pry the wheel off to fix it," Boss said. "It'll probably take me awhile, so why don't you guys hang out in the clubhouse until I'm done?"  
The other Ham-Hams went in and sat around the table at the center of the room to chat while they waited. While they were talking, Maxwell got up and went to look for something.  
"I'm sorry I almost hit you with that car," Oxnard apologized to Sandy. "We haven't quite figured out how to stop yet."  
"That's OK," Sandy replied. "It actually looks kinda fun. Can I try it?"  
"Sure!" Hamtaro said. "Once Boss gets it fixed, I'll show you how it works."  
Just then, Maxwell returned, carrying an object that looked like a small, red radio.  
"I've got something I want to show everybody," Maxwell said as he set the radio on the table. "It's called a radio. I built it myself."  
"Let's see if it works," Pashmina said.  
"It should, but this is the first test," Maxwell said as he turned the device on. It immediately began producing beeps of varying tones and lengths. All the Ham-Hams in the room quickly covered their ears to block the noise.  
"I don't think it works, Maxwell," Hamtaro shouted over the radio.  
"Give it a minute," Maxwell responded. "My owners call it `music'."  
A few seconds later, the sound stopped and the hamsters removed their paws from their ears just in time to hear a voice on the radio.  
"You're listening to Londo's Theremin Music Hour on KWPR, and I'm Londo," the voice said. "That was `Beepity Beepity Beepity' by Beepalicious. Now it's time for me to pay for that lovely tune, so here's a few commercials."  
The first commercial was for sunflower seeds, and the Ham-Hams all agreed they hoped that their owners got them the kind advertised. The second left them looking at each other in bewilderment.  
"Can I loose weight and still maintain my present lifestyle?" a male voice asked. "*Hell* no! If I could, I wouldn't need to loose weight in the first place. So until I decide it's time to get off my lazy ass and learn to exercise and eat right, there's the Super Movie Star One-Minute Diet. Just one glass of our special formula will make you slim and fit for a full day, whenever you want. Call our toll-free number and order today!"  
"Humans can be so strange sometimes," Pashmina said. A moment later, Boss came in and said the car had been fixed and was ready to go again.  
  
  
  
  
Segment Four: Sandy's Driving Lesson pending proper inspiration! 


	4. Segment Four: Sandy's Driving Lesson

Warp Power Studios and Theaters presents:  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
By Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto copyright Rockstar Games  
Hamtaro distributed by ShoPro  
If you've read this far, you probably already know the warning! All the same, if coarse language and/or violence put you off, stop reading now!  
Segment Four: Sandy's Driving Lesson  
A minute later, Hamtaro and Sandy were in the car and ready to go.  
"It's easy," Hamtaro explained. "Just lean forward to get going."  
Once the Ham-hams were underway, they found themselves headed for a rather large rock.  
"What do we do now?" Sandy wailed.  
"Lean left!" Hamtaro shouted. The car just barely missed the obstacle it was headed for, leaving both passengers scared nearly out of their wits.  
"So, when were you going to tell me about steering, Hamtaro?" Sandy asked.  
"I was getting to it," the other hamster said nervously. "Just lean the direction you want to go."  
"I think I can handle that," Sandy said. "Let's keep going for awhile."  
The two Ham-hams continued on for another half an hour before deciding to head back to the clubhouse. On the way, Sandy brought up the issue of stopping.  
"I still haven't figured that out," Hamtaro said. "I can't seem to think of anything."  
"Well, one of us had better soon. We're almost back to the clubhouse," Sandy replied. As she spoke, she was pressing down on the floor with her feet, which made a hole around them.  
"Hey, there's an idea," Hamtaro said, excitedly. "Now all we have to do is dig our heels in when we want to stop."  
"Won't we both need to do it?" asked Sandy.  
"I guess we will," Hamtaro said. "I guess that means I need a hole under my feet, too."  
Hamtaro had just managed to kick a hole beneath him in time to stop before hitting the clubhouse and breaking something again.  
This time, Howdy and Dexter had joined the others to see what was going on.  
"How y'all doin'?" asked Howdy when Hamtaro and Sandy got out of the car.  
"Just fine," Sandy replied.  
"We found a way to stop the car, too," Hamtaro said.  
"I see that," Dexter said. "It looks interesting."  
"It's fun!" Sandy exclaimed. "Wanna try?"  
"I don't know..." Dexter said nervously.  
"It's not so bad," Oxnard chimed in. "Even I did it a couple times."  
"You'll love it," Boss told them.  
"It would be really great if you'd try it, Dexter," Pashmina said.  
"I guess I'll try it then," Dexter said.  
"In that case, count me in, too!" Howdy exclaimed.  
Stay tuned for Segment Five: Hazardous Howdy and Dexter the Drivin'-Ham! 


	5. Segment Five: Hazardous Howdy and Dexter...

Warp Power Studios and Theaters presents:  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
By Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games  
Hamtaro distributed by ShoPro  
Once again, this story is a crossover between Hamtaro and Grand Theft Auto 3, and will therefore have the Ham-Hams out of character at the very best. Also, there will be instances of violence, suggestive dialog, and/or swearing. If this is not your thing, turn away now. If it *is* your thing, read on.  
Segment Five: Hazardous Howdy and Dexter the Drivin'-Ham  
"You got any suggestions for starting this thing?" Howdy asked Dexter.  
"I think we just lean forward to get going," Dexter said, as he leaned forward a little bit.  
"Sounds good," Howdy said. When he leaned forward as well, the toy car began rolling. Once again it was headed for the rock that Sandy and Hamtaro had almost hit.  
"Left!" Dexter shouted as both Ham-Hams leaned left to narrowly avoid the rock in front of them.  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Howdy said.  
"Of course you are," Dexter retorted. "Why didn't you see that damned rock, then?"  
"Good point," Howdy replied. After a few minutes of clumsy steering, the duo was in the park by the bay.  
"Wow, the water's coming up fast," Howdy remarked.  
"We'd better stop, then, hadn't we?" Dexter commented as he jammed his feet through the hole beneath them. Howdy did the same a second later, and the vehicle came to a stop just inches from the edge of the embankment above the water. Both Ham-Hams jumped out and hopped around for a few seconds, until their feet were cool again.  
"That was a close one," Howdy said.  
"I'd say," Dexter agreed, while looking around. "Hey, look, Howdy. Over there!"  
"Is that... cat... driving?" asked Howdy when he saw what was going on. A short distance from them was a cat, riding around on the back of a remote control dump truck. As the Ham-Hams watched, the truck made several trips past them without the cat noticing what was there. After the cat had gone by them five times, it noticed.  
"I'm gonna getcha," the cat said on its sixth trip past. By the seventh, the Ham-Hams had run for cover and the cat had begun chasing them. The three played an intense game of hide and seek for about fifteen minutes before the cat gave up in frustration.  
"I guess we're going to have to walk back now," Dexter said.  
"But we lost the car," Howdy said. "You got any bright ideas about what to say?"  
"I was going to tell them that we came across a cat that could drive, and that the cat chased us," Dexter explained. "And now that you mention it, I'd better do the talking when we get back."  
"Why's that?" Howdy asked.  
"Well," Dexter began, "you know what Boss'll think, right?"  
"Yep," Howdy said. "I been drinkin' again."  
Next time on Grand Theft Ham-Ham: Dexter's Been Drinking... 


	6. Segment Six: Dexter's Been Drinking

Warp Power Studios and Theaters presents: A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham By Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games Hamtaro distributed by ShoPro  
  
Once again, this story is a crossover between Hamtaro and Grand Theft Auto 3, and therefore will have the Ham-Hams at least slightly out of character. Also, there will be instances of violence, suggestive dialog and/or swearing. If this isn't your idea of a good read, turn back now. If it is, by all means, continue.  
  
Segment Six: Dexter's Been Drinking.  
"How could you loose the car?" Boss asked angrily as Dexter and Howdy explained themselves. Hamtaro and Oxnard were there to hear the story as well.  
"Like I said, Boss," Dexter explained, "we ran into a cat that could drive, so we got out and ran away."  
"Right," Boss answered sarcastically. "A cat that could drive. And you managed to escape on foot. I think somebody spilled birdseed in your extra bowl of water last week and you drank it."  
"He's telling the truth," Howdy said in an effort to defend Dexter. "I saw it, too."  
"So you put him up to it, huh?" Boss asked. "Damned idiots."  
"The good news is that Panda's building us another one anyway," Hamtaro said.  
"He says it's supposed to be better than the one we found," Oxnard said.  
"I guess there's that," Boss said. "I'm gonna go help him for a little bit. It might help me calm down."  
"We'd like to do something to help too, if we could," Dexter said.  
"After all, we're the ones that lost the other car," Howdy agreed.  
"No, no. That's OK. I'd rather you didn't," Boss said before he left the clubhouse.  
"But you can still have a look," Hamtaro told the others.  
"It's really neat," Oxnard told them.  
"Sure, why not?" Dexter decided.  
"Sounds interesting," Howdy said. With that, the other Ham-Hams at the clubhouse went outside to see their new vehicle.  
  
Look for Segment Seven: The Pandamobile in the yet-to-be-determined near future! 


	7. Segment Seven: The Pandamobile

Warp Power Studios and Theaters presents  
  
A J. Michael Shearer production  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
  
By Jesse Shearer  
  
If you've read this far, you probably already know about the warning. If   
  
not, watch out for lots of crude language and behavior, and such.  
  
Segment 7: The Pandamobile  
  
Once the Ham-Hams had reached Panda's work area, Boss had calmed down enough   
  
to work on the car.  
  
"It looks nice, Panda," Hamtaro commented.  
  
"Yes, it's almost done," the panda-patterned hamster said. "And I've added   
  
some things to this one that the other one didn't have."  
  
"Like what?" Oxnard asked.  
  
"I managed to make a version of Maxwell's radio that can go two ways that   
  
I've put in there," Panda explained. "Now whoever's driving can talk to the   
  
Ham-Hams at the clubhouse."  
  
"It sounds great!" Boss exclaimed. "I'll go get my tools so we can finish   
  
this faster."  
  
As Boss left, Jingle came from the same direction, riding his pig Herbert.   
  
The others looked half annoyed.  
  
"How's it going, Hambake?" Jingle asked Hamtaro as Herbert stopped.  
  
"I could be better, but these two peabrains lost our new toy," Hamtaro   
  
explained, making a point to embarrass Dexter and Howdy.  
  
"So I heard," Jingle responded. "The wheels on the car go around and   
  
around. What's good is bad and then good again."  
  
"You on drugs or somethin'?" asked Howdy.  
  
"Yeah, what are you trying to say?" Dexter asked.  
  
"You lost one car just in time to get another," Jingle explained. "And now,   
  
like a wheel, I must roll on."  
  
"I'm glad he's gone," Hamtaro said as Jingle and Herbert slowly wandered   
  
off.  
  
"Me, too," Dexter agreed a moment before Boss returned.  
  
"Where's my damned tools?" Boss asked, with a mix of confusion and   
  
absent-mindedness in his voice.  
  
"What's the matter, Boss?" Panda asked.  
  
"Somebody took my toolbox," Boss said. "I know I left it right over there…"  
  
"Well, Jingle did come from there as you were going that way," Dexter   
  
commented.  
  
"You don't suppose…" Hamtaro suggested, as everyone looked in the direction   
  
that Jingle was headed.  
  
To be continued soon in Segment 8: Jingle the Thief! 


	8. Segment Eight: Jingle the Theif

Warp Power Studios and Theaters presents  
  
A J. Michael Shearer production  
  
Grand Theft Ham-Ham  
  
By Jesse Shearer  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games  
  
Hamtaro presented by ShoPro  
  
Note: As in previous segments, the Ham-Hams are not exactly in character and there may be crude language and violence.  
  
Segment 8: Jingle the Thief.  
  
"It does look like Jingle's our most likely suspect," Dexter said.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it," Boss said. "That hopped up ham couldn't steal anything if his life depended on it."  
  
"You'd better check out what he's got with him, then," Hamtaro suggested. Boss turned his head to look at Jingle and Herbert as they ambled away.  
  
"My toolbox!" Boss exclaimed when he saw that Jingle had actually made off with it.  
  
"We should really try to stop him," Dexter suggested.  
  
"You think?" Hamtaro remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Get that guy!" Boss shouted, and all five Ham-Hams began chasing the pig-riding hamster who had robbed them.  
  
Meanwhile, Snoozer was being his usual sleepy self in the shade of a tree near the clubhouse. Pashmina, Penelopy and Bijou were there, as well, enjoying a nice day outside. When the three girl hams saw the chase coming their way, they first tried to wake Snoozer and then began dragging him once they realized that it was going to be impossible to wake him.  
  
"Dead ahead roadkill," Jingle muttered as he lined Herbert up with the pack of slow-moving hamsters and made him charge. The three alert Ham-Hams dodged as Jingle attacked, but it looked as if Snoozer had been hit. Boss and his four companions gave up chasing Jingle to make sure their friends were alright.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Pashmina said.  
  
"Is Snoozer alright?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"I think so," Dexter said as he checked the sleeping creature's breathing.  
  
"I'm fine," Snoozer answered sleepily.  
  
"How about you three?" Oxnard asked of the other three that were almost hit.  
  
"We are fine," Bijou said.  
  
"That's good," Boss said. "Now I have another reason to get Jingle."  
  
"What's that mean?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"He stole my toolbox," Boss explained. "And he tried to run Bijou over."  
  
"But he got away," Oxnard said.  
  
"Damn," Boss cursed.  
  
"Only for now, though," Panda said. "Only for now."  
  
To be continued in Segment 9: Revenge on Jingle… 


	9. Segment Nine: Revenge on Jingle

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents  
  
A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham Hams  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games  
  
Hamtaro presented by ShoPro  
  
Please note that this is a crossover between Hamtaro and Grand Theft Auto 3. It, therefore, will involve instances of swearing and violence. By now, it may be a bit late to turn back, but if such things upset you, now's the time to do so.  
  
Segment 9: Revenge on Jingle  
  
Once the Ham Hams had assembled at the clubhouse after the incident with Jingle, they began discussing what they would do to get back at their new musical annoyance.  
  
"I say we form a posse and beat him up, dude," Stan suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Howdy agreed.  
  
"I like that plan," Boss said. "Let's do it!"  
  
All the other hamsters in the room agreed as well.  
  
"But what do we call this group?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"How about the Ham Ham Police Department?" Dexter suggested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Boss said. "Let's just get going."  
  
With that, the newly formed Ham Ham Police Department departed, calling itself the "HHPD." The Ham Hams searched for most of the afternoon before they found Jingle goofing off in the park. Boss quickly gave the search party away by shouting.  
  
"Stop! This is the HHPD!" Boss shouted as the chase began. During the chase, other Ham Hams chimed in with the likes of "Freeze!" and "Stop! Police!" As the chase continued, other park animals and pets with a grudge against Jingle joined in. Birds and squirrels followed in the air and trees, with cats joining the chase on the ground. Even Brandy the Dog joined in.  
  
"We are going to KILL you!" a squirrel shouted from the trees.  
  
"You can't say that! It's not in the book!" another chastised. Eventually, the greatly enlarged search party caught Jingle and his pig.  
  
"Bitch!" exclaimed Boss, as he hurled Jingle to the ground.  
  
"Anything you say is shit!" a cat continued, as he pined the hamster down.  
  
"Should we give him a beating?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
Segment 10: Dealing with Jingle on hold indefinitely! 


	10. Segment Ten: Dealing with Jingle

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham Hams  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games Hamtaro presented by ShoPro  
  
Segment 10: Dealing with Jingle  
  
After Jingle's capture, the Ham Hams took custody of the singing hamster by tying him up and dragging him back to the clubhouse while letting Herbert the Pig run away.  
"So, do you really think we should beat him up, Hamtaro?" Boss asked.  
"Well, he does kinda deserve it," Hamtaro answered.  
"No way, dude," Stan said. "I know where he stashes his stuff. We can just go take all that from him."  
"Uh. OK," Boss said. "And what kind of stuff might he have?"  
"A few tools, maybe a ribbon or two," Stan explained, "and, like, a ton and a half of sunflower seeds."  
"I am liking this plan," Bijou answered.  
"Me, too," Sandy said.  
"Well then, lead the way!" Boss exclaimed. With that, all the Ham Hams ran out of the clubhouse with Stan in the lead. When they arrived at Jingle's secret stash, each found something to their liking.  
"Wow, look at all this stuff!" Hamtaro shouted as he held up a ball.  
"Yeah, just look at all the neato ribbons," Sandy agreed as she, Bijou, and Pashmina divided up a big pile of ribbons.  
"I've been looking for tools like this," Boss said.  
"And look at all those sunflower seeds," Oxnard said. "There must be a billion of them here!"  
"Told ya it was cool," Stan said.  
"I'm in a good enough mood to let that little thief go once we get this stuff back to the clubhouse," Boss said. All the Ham Hams agreed, and several hundred trips later, Jingle was a free Ham.  
"This stuff is really neat and all, but I've gotta get home soon," Oxnard said. "Kana's gonna be home from school before too long."  
"Hey, yeah, me too," Hamtaro remembered. "Save some seeds for us!"  
"I have dibs on half," Oxnard said as he and Hamtaro left.  
  
Segment 11: The End in the not too distant future! 


	11. Segment Eleven: The End

Warp Power Studios and Theaters Presents A J. Michael Shearer Production:  
  
Grand Theft Ham Hams  
  
Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games Hamtaro presented by ShoPro  
  
Segment 11: The End  
  
On their way home, Oxnard and Hamtaro discussed all the fun they had during the day.  
"I guess the car was kinda fun after all," Oxnard said.  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't have got all those seeds off Jingle without it," Hamtaro agreed.  
"There is that," Oxnard said. As he spoke, both hamsters saw Laura and Kana coming down the street.  
"Look! It's Laura and Kana!" Hamtaro exclaimed.  
"Quick, in the bushes," Oxnard said nervously. "If they catch us, we'll be in trouble."  
Both hams dived into a nearby bush, only to land on Elderham.  
"Oh, hi, Elderham," Hamtaro said.  
"Hey, get off me," Elderham muttered.  
"We're sorry, Elderham, we didn't see you when we jumped in here," Oxnard said as both younger hams got off their elder.  
"Oh really?" Elderham asked. "Well, I sense pain in your future."  
"What does that mean?" Hamtaro asked, not noticing that Elderham was raising his cane to start beating them.  
"I thought I saw Hamtaro out here," Laura said as she and Kana walked past the hedge.  
"Oh, you're probably just eager to see him when you get home," Kana replied.  
"Yeah, you're right," Lara agreed. "See you tomorrow."  
"You too," Kana answered as she hurried on home.  
Later that evening, Hamtaro and Oxnard had managed to get away from Elderham and sneak back into their cages without being noticed, although they were worse for the ware after their experience with Elderham's cane.  
"Today was just an average day at school," Laura wrote in her journal. "Nothing too exciting happened. Maybe tomorrow will be more fun."  
"That's for sure," Hamtaro thought. "The car was fun, and so was getting all those sunflower seeds from Jingle. Being caned by Elderham put a damper on it all, though."  
"Good night, Hamtaro," Laura said as she put her hamster back in his cage and turned out the light.  
  
The End.  
  
This has been a Warp Power Theaters and Studios Production.  
  
Hamtaro presented by ShoPro. Grand Theft Auto produced by Rockstar Games. 


End file.
